Welcome to my World
by VoiceInYourHead
Summary: -_-'' summary sucks...Sora denkt nach...ist nicht besonders gut, ist eine meiner ersten Fics...


Welcome to my world  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört mir nicht.-_-´´  
  
AN: Das ist erst meine 2. FF, sie ist nicht gut, recht kurz und ich hab sie nicht auf Grammatikfehler hin durchgelesen...falls euch das nicht stört, viel Spaß...  
  
Kritik, Anmerkungen oder wohlwollende psychiatrische Weisheiten bitte an Teensora@aol.com  
  
***  
  
Hallo, ich heiße Sora und bin 17 Jahre alt. Früher war ich ein Digiritter, ich war die Hüterin des Wappens der Liebe. Mittlerweile habe ich vergessen, was dieses Wort überhaupt bedeutet. Den Glauben an sie habe ich seit langem verloren.  
  
An seine Stelle gerückt ist eine unbeschreibliche Trauer und ein unbegründeter Hass auf mich selbst, auf die Welt, auf die Gesellschaft, auf jedes einzelne Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten. Ich kann es nicht erklären, es entspringt einfach meinem Innersten. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, all diesen Schmerz zu ertragen. Die anderen Digiritter halten diese Lösung für mein eigentliches Problem. Sie können mich nicht verstehen, dabei sollten doch grade sie meine Gefühle nachvollziehen können. Aber sie können nicht verstehen, dass ein Arm voller Narben ein relativ geringer Preis für ein paar Minuten inneren Friedens sind. Physischer Schmerz lässt einen so einiges vergessen, er lässt einen aufhören zu denken, es ist, als wäre man betäubt.  
  
Normalerweise fallen die Narben niemandem auf, nur Yamato hat sie zufällig entdeckt, als ich mich gemeldet habe und mein Ärmel nach unten gerutscht ist. Natürlich hatte er nichts besseres zu tun als es all meinen Freunden zu erzählen. Dann lief eine Rettungsaktion an, die sie mittlerweile aufgegeben haben. Sie haben eingesehen, dass ich keine Hilfe von ihnen oder sonst irgendwem gebrauchen kann, deshalb ziehen sie es jetzt vor, sich möglichst wenig mit mir auseinander zusetzen. Ich reiße Löcher zur Realität in ihre Scheinwelt. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob nicht ich die jenige bin, die in einer Scheinwelt lebt. Doch dann sehe ich ihr aufmunterndes alles- wird-wieder-gut-Lächeln und weiß, dass ich mich in der Realität befinde. Ich hasse diese verlogene Art wie sie sich jedes mal sorgen, wenn ich schwänze oder irgendwo nicht auftauche, wo ich sein sollte. Es würde sie, wenn sie einfach mal ehrlich wären, nicht einmal stören, wenn ich mich umbringen würde. Sie hätten nicht mehr das Problem, auf die arme, psychisch gestörte Sora aufpassen zu müssen und sowie sie mich vergessen hätten, könnten sie auch in ihre heile Welt zurückkehren. Aber so einfach werde ich es ihnen nicht machen. Noch nicht, jedenfalls...  
  
Das Paradoxe an der ganzen Sache ist, dass ich für den größten Teil der Gesellschaft ein ganz normales, wenn auch etwas zurückhaltendes Mädchen bin. Genau wie jeder der anderen Digiritter bin ich recht erfolgreich, ich bin die beste Tennisspielerin unserer Schule und erfreue mich allgemeiner Beliebtheit. Ich füge mich nur zu gut in die Gruppe ein. Denn alle Digiritter sind besonders gut in dem, was sie nun als ihre Lebensaufgabe auffassen. Der Unterschied zwischen mir und den anderen ist, das ich eigentlich nicht einmal besonders gerne Tennis spiele. Darin finde ich keine Erfüllung. Ich tue es einfach, weil ich es kann und ich gefallen daran gefunden habe, andere zu besiegen.  
  
Wenn ich allein durch die grauen Betonwüsten dieser Stadt laufe und all diese Pärchen, lachenden Mädchencliquen und ach so coolen Jungsgruppen sehe, dann wünsche ich mir manchmal, genauso wie sie zu sein. Aufzuhören zu denken, über Belanglosigkeiten zu quatschen und zu lachen. Aber möchte ich wirklich eine Lüge leben? Möchte ich mich wirklich in eine Gesellschaft voll vorgetäuschter Freundlichkeit einfügen? Letztendlich bringt es nichts, darüber nachzudenken, da ich es nicht kann. Ich kann nicht so sein, wie sie. Und sie werden mich niemals verstehen, deshalb bin ich lieber allein. Gefühle werde ich ihnen nie wieder zeigen, es verletzt mich zu sehr zu sehen, wie sie verständnislos die Köpfe schütteln und mich ablehnen. Vielleicht habe ich mittlerweile auch aufgehört, überhaupt Gefühle zu haben. Das alles ist vielleicht nicht der beste Weg, aber es ist mein Weg in die Zukunft.  
  
Willkommen in meiner Welt! 


End file.
